My Love is Rare
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: “Why do you love Naruto and not Sasuke?” that’s what they always asked me back then, I never knew why until now. Hinata reflects on her feelings for Naruto on a certain day. One Shot, NaruHina.


* * *

My Love is Rare

Sum:

"Why do you love Naruto and not Sasuke?" that's what they always asked me back then, I never knew why until now.  
Hinata reflects on her feelings for Naruto on a certain day.

One Shot

NaruHina

Hinata's POV

* * *

"Why do you love Naruto and not Sasuke?" that's what they always asked me back then when we were younger. Why did I? I never understood that back then when I was younger but now I know.

It was because he was strong and brave, it was because he never gave up even when he failed.

He found a way to win and come out on top, he never left anyone behind…

He always smiled when the world tried to brake him, he always thought good things and not think on the bad things or the evil things of life.

He always was there when those lost in darkness or lost their way needed his help and light.

He had saved many from their hurt and pasts like Neji-San, Gaara-Sama, Inari-Chan, and so many others.

I had met those people I never knew Naruto had saved from their darkness, like Princess or should I say Queen Koyuki. Believe me I was surprised to find out the actress was a real princess.

I had meet Inari-Chan too, he's very funny and looks up to Naruto like he's a big brother, he is a very cute boy, he even calls me big sister! And I had also met Haku and Zabuza graves, he had told me how he got 'His Way of The Ninja' from Haku. I wish I had got to see them alive, I would like to thank Haku.

I had always wondered a lot of Naruto, even when he was away on his teams missions.

Naruto, why does this name alone always make me blush, stutter, faint, and have butterflies in my stomach when I think of him? Why? I know I had grown up with a lack of confidence and strength but when I also think of him I feel better, brave, and stronger then before.

I feel like I could take on anyone!

Maybe, its because when we were younger he was always alone, picked on, and never knew what a family was like but he always smiled, he always grinned, he always had a light around him. He was someone who could never be brought down. He was strength, happiness, caring, love, goodness, and confidence. He _is_ light...

But the big thing on your minds is, what made me fall in love with him? Sure when we were younger, the girls in class had said "He's not as smart, strong, good looking, or even fashionable like Sasuke-Kun!" But I didn't care, I loved him for him.

He had messy hair, always thought of a excuse, had the worst grades in class, sure he lost in battles sometimes, and sure he had a horrible orange jumpsuit but I loved him, I loved his voice, his messy hair, his sky blue eyes, his smiling, his bravery, his strength, his good judgment, his wishes, his dreams to be Hokage, I loved all of him.

But he never noticed me, and I liked that too. It just made me want to stand out more so he could see me, it made me feel like if I didn't try I would never be where I am now.

If could go back in time I would never change anything from our past, not one thing. I know it seems weird but I would never change it, not at all.

When I found out Sakura was on his team sure I felt like it was hopeless to get his attention then but inside of me I felt a little hope even when I didn't notice it at all. When I found out he was on the same team as Sasuke too I knew Naruto would show his true strength one day, he had always hated Sasuke and always wanted to show that even when you had no family, no clues or ties to your family, no bloodline, no nothing in your life, you can rise and will beat those that at least had it once.

The Exams, I remember it well, I was happy that Naruto was sitting next to me, I blushed so badly that day. It feels like it was yesterday when he smiled at me as he rejected at looking at my paper so we wouldn't get caught. I felt like I really mattered to him...

Then when I battled Neji, I wanted to quit, I was scared of Neji and always had been snice the day his father died and he blamed me for it. Neji was beating me badly but whe Naruto said those words to me, I... I felt like a power was awakened in me, I kept fighting. It was then did I relized, Naruto-Kun had finally started to notice me...

Then when he battled Neji, I wish I saw it but no I just had to pass out! I heard from the others he was really mad at what Neji did to me.

When I found out Sasuke had left Konoha, and Naruto and the others went to go get him back, they failed. I was sad and fearing for friends but when Naruto returned with a hole in his chest that day, I was so mad, I felt like yelling and screaming, I felt like chasing Sasuke down and beating every part of his body to a bloody pulp, then drag him back by the hair, and then make sure he would never be able to make an heir to the his clan ever!

That's how mad I was but I also felt sorry for him, he had been driven into a life of hate and anger from his own brother. But that still did not mean he could do that to Naruto, all because he had a brother that killed his clan did not mean he could being others down with his words and hurt them to near death.

I am happy Naruto had shown him the light, its funny how Naruto can do that.

I guess you can say its his own unique bloodline or something. He was always able to help those even when it seems imposable.

People think Naruto has to be the most luckiest person in the world, but I think its god's way of saying sorry for the life he was given at the day of his birth and the Kyuubi sealing. Yes, I know about Kyuubi inside of him, I had always known, even when I was 12, I had pieced it all together. The way the villagers always looked at him and glared at him, the way they said he was a monster and demon, and I had always thought it was strange that the day the Kyuubi died was the day he was born, that was until I had saw the strange chakra in him.

It was then I knew for sure, he was the holder of Kyuubi, but I do not see Naruto as Kyuubi, I just saw they were two sprits in one body.

Oh and then there was that one time my team had Naruto with us and we went to go for a bug, I was so embarrassed he had saw me without my clothes at the waterfall, but I was thankful he didn't know it was me at all but I was still embarrassed! He even told Kiba about it too! But when he held me and said I did a amazing job I felt so warm inside my heart…

When Naruto had left for his two and half year of training I was really sad, I thought of many horrible things that might have happened to him while he was away, but when he returned I had saw he was even more handsome then before. I had to hide from him when I saw him. Boy was I embarrassed that he had changed so much and yet I was the same as always. When ever I was on missions with him I felt so happy, and at the same time shy around the boy- No wait man, yes, the man I loved until that day.

The day he was in danger and the others could not save him cause they were busy themselves, I had rushed over and helped him, and I guess that's when he fully noticed me. When we had returned from this mission me and Naruto were in the hospital beds next to each other, he stared at me before he suddenly asked me out to dinner.

Sure I passed out for three days but when I woke up I had said yes to him and that's when our love had finally started, he had told me many things when we went out on dates and missions, he had told me things people did not know about him at all. Then as we turned nineteen we had learned of his family.

The 4th Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, and The Red Whirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki was his father and mother. Konoha was shocked and surprised, even Naruto was but I had a feeling that Naruto looked to much like the Hokage and his actions and happiness was the same as that of the greatest female ninja was to much of a something to be written off.

Then all hell broke lose, the elders tried to get Naruto to marry their women from their clans, girls tried to go out with him, and said they had always loved him, and then people had the nerve to say they were always nice to him when they never were. I wanted to beat them all to the ground that day alone. But thankfully Tsunade-Sama said she would have none of this happening to her little brother, if he wanted to marry more then one girl it was up to him, if he wanted to date another girl it was up to him, and if he wanted to be nice to the people that said they were nice to him, it was up to him.

And he never married another girl, he never dated anyone else other then me, and he didn't even talk to those who had lied. When the elders asked why, he had done something I, and nether did the rest of our friends expected him to do, he had kissed me for almost an hour, when he was done he said "I am in love with a girl that had always saw me as me, I had always knew she had loved me but never thought she would love the demon if she knew. She is rare, she is the only one girl that was kind and sweet when we were younger, she was the only one that loved me with her heart, she didn't care about the demon inside, she didn't care that I had no bloodline, she didn't care that I never knew my family. She saw over this and saw me alone, she loves me with her heart. She doesn't care I come from a powerful family and I am the heir to it. She just loves me. She is rare, her love is rare! And I plan to marry her!" when Naruto had said that last part I nearly fainted from the words he had said, then he got on his knees and pulled out a ring.

He had said to me "Hinata Hyuuga, we had been dating for almost three years, and I love you. Would you become Hinata Uzumaki?" I didn't know what to say as everyone had looked at us that day, he had asked me in front of the elders, our friends, the entire village, everyone! I had started to cry and I hugged him onto the ground sobbing out yes.

Today is the day, I am now walking down to where he is. I looked to my left and saw our friends, and then to my right, my family. My father is walking me down to him. I looked to Naruto and to the side I saw Sasuke, the best man, he and Naruto were now like brothers now, but way better brothers then Itachi was. Then it was Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba standing there. I looked to the other side and saw Sakura the maid of honor, then it was Temari, Ino, and my sister standing their smiling at me.

As we neared him, my father said to me softly "Your mother would be so proud of you.." I couldn't help but smile at those words as I walked to Naruto, my father sat down and I stood in front of Naruto. Naruto had took my veil and lifted it up, my hair was down and I wore a amazing dress that belonged to my mother, it was white and made out of silk. I had heard from him "You look stunning Hinata-Chan…" I blushed deep at those words. Then the priest started to speak.

I blanked out for a moment as I rethought of my life, I looked out the corner of my eyes and saw those that we loved, all together. I smiled as I knew I would never change anything of our past, not one thing. I was pulled out as I heard "Do you Hinata Hyuuga take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in richer or poorer, until death do you part as long as you both shall live?" I was quiet for a moment before smiling and saying "Yes, with all my heart."

Naruto smiled brightly as the man said "By the power invested into me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride…" As we went in to kiss this day, the day we gotten married, I had thought to myself

_'He was right, my love is rare… And so is his…'_

* * *

I love one shots, and sorry about the rush on it, I have the flu while I was writing this.

_To all NaruHina fans!_

* * *


End file.
